Help:Editing
This page lists most of the wikimarkup code you will ever need to know. The code that you type in is coloured green to differentiate it from the normal text. Post on the talk page if you are stuck and need help with something specific. To see how to use HTML code on the wiki, see . =Basic editing= You can experiment with this stuff in the sandbox. You may also wish to view the to see some of this code in action customized paper Links Internal links *An internal link is written by using double brackets. This gives double brackets. *To link to a specific section of a page use the # sign with the heading of the section you want. e.g.: a page#a subtitle on the page. *To link to a section on the current page, use the # sign like: a subtitle on the current page *To link to a page but to use a different word for the link, use the | sign like: click here to go to a page!. *Don't forget that links are CaSe SeNsItIvE *If you link to a page that doesn't exist, it is coloured red. If the page does exist the link becomes blue. *You can also use links in the edit summary in the same way as you do on a page. External links *To link to a web page outside the yoyowiki you use a single [ like: http://www.example.com. This gives http://www.example.com. *To link to a web page outside the yoyowiki but with a different word you simply use a space like: Click here to go to a web page!. This gives Click here to go to a web page! Email links *To create link to an email address, you type mailto: like: mailto:bob@example.com. This gives mailto:bob@example.com. *To create an email link but with a text title you add a space as you with external links e.g. Click here to email bob. This gives Click here to email bob. Categories *To make an article belong to a category, type Category:Category name goes here *To make a link to that category page, type Category:Category name goes here (note the colon) **Place the Category:Whatever text at the end of the article so it isn't confused with the main article content and easy to edit. *If you want to see the categories we currently have at the wiki, you can find a full list . **If you think there should be a new category for something then leave a proposal on the Category Proposals page. Formatting *Use two apostrophes to make text italic: italic text gives italic text. *Use three apostrophes to make text bold: bold text gives bold text. *Use five apostrophes to make text italic and bold: italic and bold gives italic and bold. Bullets and numbering *Use the * key to make a bulleted list (see the sample page for an example of this). *Use the # key to make a numbered list (see the sample page for an example of this). To start a new list from one, use two returns. Boxes *You can create a box for writing comments by starting a new line with a space. These boxes don't word wrap so you will have to start a new line every so often. Please use this sparingly as it can spoil the flow of an article. This an example of a box. You need to start new lines like this to keep the sentence inside the box. Templates *We have a couple of templates you can use for labelling pages for certain things. Currently, we have Stubs and Delete Proposals, which can be added to pages by adding the text or . Stubs are pages that need expanding and delete proposals are so you can label pages you feel need deleting (the actual deleting can only be done by admins). Images To add an image, you must first upload it with . Please only upload images you have permission to use or belong to you, and say who the picture belongs to in the picture description. Don't forget that image links are case sensitive. Once your image has been uploaded, you can add the image to a page by writing . Often you may want to make the image a thumbnail with a caption. You can do this by adding the text . Galleries If you have a couple of yo-yo images you may wish to use them together on an article, so we suggest you use a gallery. To create a gallery, type: Image:Image1.jpg|Image1 caption Image:Image2.gif|Image2 caption =Advanced editing= Special wikimarkup codes Table of contents *If you want to add a table of contents in a specific place on the page, type __TOC__ where you want it to appear. *If you don't want a table of contents anywhere on the page, type Redirects To make a page redirect to another, type #REDIRECT The page to redirect to Templates Templates have a few special wiki codes. Includeonly The tag is used for templates that don't want the code on the template page but do want it when the template is used on an article. For example, the DeleteProposal template adds pages to the delete proposals category but the template itself is not part of the category. Noinclude The tag does the opposite, includes text on the template page but is not inserted into the article when the template is inserted.